Powrót
by GwenethPL
Summary: Akcja dzieje się po wydarzeniach z "New Moon", do wydarzeń z "Eclipse" i dalszych nigdy nie doszło. Moja własna, krótka wersja zakończenia sagi.
1. PROLOG

**PROLOG **

_Krew_. Jej słodki zapach unosił się w pomieszczeniu, odurzał mnie. Gardło płonęło żywym ogniem, jak nigdy dotąd. Poczułem na języku smak uwalnianego jadu. Tak, ciało żądało jej krwi. Czułem to każdą jego cząstką. Mimowolnym ruchem wciągnąłem powietrze, czując, jak pragnienie rozdziera mi płuca. Zamknąłem oczy, próbując zapanować nad wewnętrznym potworem, wyrywającym się, łaknącym teraz tylko jednego – krwi Belli.

- Musimy to zrobić, Edwardzie. – jak przez mgłę usłyszałem głos Carlisle'a.

- Nie! – warknięcie wydarło się z mojej piersi. Tak naprawdę odpowiadałem nie tylko ojcu, ale i zwierzęcej części mojej natury, która próbowała przejąć nade mną kontrolę. Klęczałem obok dziewczyny, zaciskając zęby.

_Ona umiera, Edwardzie. Co zrobisz? Pozwolisz jej na to? A może pomożesz? _

Boże, ten zapach…

- Nie ma innej drogi, wiesz o tym. – oświadczył Carlisle. Jego głos był tak spokojny, taki cichy. Spojrzałem na niego czarnymi jak węgiel oczami, w których malować się musiał czysty obłęd. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że mój ojciec jest tak samo przerażony jak ja. Tyle, że on chciał uratować Bellę, a ja oprócz tego chciałem jej krwi…

- Nie – szepnąłem prawie niedosłyszalnie, przenosząc wzrok na ledwie oddychającą ludzką dziewczynę, leżąca w czerwonej kałuży, która z sekundy na sekundę była coraz większa. Zadrżałem, gdy ciepły płyn zaczął przesiąkać przez moje spodnie. Miałem ochotę płakać. Z bezsilności. Z rozpaczy.

_To__nie__tak__miało__wyglądać_, wyrzucałem sobie w duchu. To w ogóle nie miało się stać, a przynajmniej nie w taki sposób. Nie teraz.

Znowu dopadła mnie cudowna woń jej krwi. Dlaczego do tej pory się nie uodporniłem? Dlaczego po incydencie z Jamesem nadal jakaś część mnie chce zatopić zęby w jej pachnącej szyi? A jej rzekomy pogrzeb? Do tej pory pewny, że wiadomość o jej śmierci skutecznie wyleczyła mnie z palącego pragnienia, nie mogłem pojąć swoich reakcji.

Widać nie dość skutecznie.

- Edwardzie! – nawoływał mnie Carlisle, jakby chciał przywrócić mnie myślami do rzeczywistości, badając jednocześnie puls Belli. Słabł z każdym płytkim oddechem, czułem to. – Edward, odsuń się, proszę.

Znowu na niego spojrzałem, tym razem z pytaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Odsuń się – powtórzył. Wydawało mi się, jakby coś zrozumiał i w efekcie obawiał się o moje zachowanie. Co to było? Nie mogłem tego wychwycić, blokował swoje myśli.

Słuchając rady Carlisle'a, cofnąłem się o kilka kroków. Cały czas tępo wpatrywałem się w twarz ukochanej, mocno zaciskając pięści. Potwor ukryty we mnie warczał coraz głośniej, domagając się posiłku.

_Zabij ją. To tylko mały, nic niewarty człowiek. Przecież tak bardzo chcesz jej krwi… _

Obnażyłem zęby ociekające jadem, wyłączając wszelkie sygnały docierające ze świata zewnętrznego. Nie słyszałem nic, nic nie widziałem. Znikł Carlisle, znikł salon naszego domu, oświetlony jedynie blaskiem księżyca wpadającym przez szerokie okna. Znikło wszystko, co przeszkadzałoby mi w odczuwaniu przyjemnego podniecenia na myśl o nadchodzącym posiłku.

_Wiem, że tego chcesz. Wiem, że chcesz to zrobić… _

Wbiłem palce w drewnianą podłogę, robiąc w niej dziury, jednocześnie przenosząc ciężar ciała na nogi. Z mojego gardła wydobył się pełen zadowolenia charkot.

_Dobrze Edwardzie, dobrze. Właśnie tego chcesz… _

Kątem oka zobaczyłem, jak Carlisle nagle odwraca się, krzycząc coś do kogoś z przerażeniem. Przecież nikogo tu nie ma, zdziwiłem się. Reszta mojej rodziny była na polanie, daleko stąd. Czy nic im nie jest?

Nie obchodziło mnie to. Nie teraz, gdy moje płuca wypełniał ten wspaniały zapach. Zupełnie jak za pierwszym razem, przeszło mi przez myśl. Jak na lekcji biologii, gdy ta krucha istota usiadła obok mnie, nieświadoma walki, którą toczyłem sam ze sobą. Zabić ją? Teraz, czy poczekać na koniec lekcji? Na osobności, czy wśród przerażonego tłumu dzieciaków? Kogo pozbawić życia jako pierwszego?

Nie, to nie tak. Nie chcę jej śmierci, nigdy nie chciałem. Przecież ją kocham, przecież…

_Jedyne, czego chcesz, to jej krwi. Zrób to! _

Warknąłem po raz ostatni, odbiłem się i skoczyłem do przodu, wprost na Bellę i Carlisle'a.


	2. Chapter 1

**1. Trudny temat **

_Tydzień wcześniej. _

- Edwardzie Cullen! – krzyknęłam rozzłoszczona, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi domu. Dobrze, że Charlie pojechał wcześniej do pracy, inaczej usłyszałby w moim głosie groźbę pod adresem chłopaka, którego najchętniej wsadziłby do więzienia za to, do jakiego stanu mnie doprowadził kilka miesięcy temu. Szybko poradziłam sobie z zamkiem i po chwili, z plecakiem na ramieniu, w jednej ręce ściskając klucze, w drugiej gniotąc kartkę, której treść tak wyprowadziła mnie z równowagi, odwróciłam się. Moje mordercze spojrzenie zatrzymało się na bladej twarzy wampira, opierającego się o swoją drugą miłość – srebrne volvo. Gdy podeszłam do Edwarda, zobaczyłam, że z trudem zachowuje powagę.

- Już nie żyjesz. – syknęłam, zaciskając boleśnie palce na papierze.

- No cóż, Ameryki nie odkryłaś tym stwierdzeniem. Tak poza tym, to cześć, ja też tęskniłem. – uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco, ale ja nie miałam zamiaru się poddać jego urokowi. Wyciągnął rękę, by wziąć ode mnie plecak. Zacisnęłam zęby, czując, że zaraz wybuchnę. Co on sobie wyobraża? Przyjeżdża, jak gdyby nigdy nic, opiera się o swój wypieszczony samochodzik, wita mnie, szczerząc w uśmiechu swoje białe jak śnieg zęby i zachowuje się, jakby nic się nie stało? Po tym, co zrobił?

- Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. – ponowiłam próbę, gdy wsiedliśmy do auta a on zapalił silnik.

Od czasu powrotu jego rodziny do Forks, Edward nie miał prawa pokazywać się w moim domu, z kolei ja miałam szlaban na spotkania z nim poza jego obszarem – czytaj: tam, gdzie nie dosięgał już wzrok Charliego. Oficjalnie jedynym miejscem, gdzie mogliśmy się widywać, była szkoła. Nieoficjalnie, no cóż, ukochany spędzał prawie każdy wieczór w moim pokoju, ku niewiedzy mojego ojca.

Do pewnego czasu skończyła się także nasza codzienna wspólna jazda do szkoły. To też oczywiście ukrócił Charlie, mówiąc, że jeśli zauważy na podjeździe chociażby cień srebrnego volvo, jego właściciela potraktuje dubeltówką. Dosłownie. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że Edward nie tylko nie boi się żadnej prymitywnej ludzkiej broni, ale i w ciągu kilku sekund może sprawić, że zostanie z niej jedynie metaliczny pył… A tak, oboje śmialiśmy się z próby pozbycia się mojego wampira za pomocą śrutu.

Kilka dni temu jednak los się do nas uśmiechnął. A przynajmniej do mnie, ponieważ każda minuta więcej spędzona z nim była dla mnie na wagę złota. Otóż, moja furgonetka pewnego ranka odmówiła współpracy. Charlie wtedy spieszył się na wezwanie i nie mógł mnie podwieźć a widząc, jak siłuję się z wiekowym już pojazdem, zgodził się, żeby podjechał po mnie „ten mój chłopak". Zabawne, ale w rozmowie nigdy nie nazywał Edwarda po prostu Edwardem, jakby jego imię nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło. Zawsze to był „ten mój", „on" albo moje ulubione - „młody człowiek".

Furgonetka, niestety dla Charliego, przez przynajmniej kilka dni musiała zostać w warsztacie a ja dodatkowo powiedziałam, żeby nie spieszyli się z naprawą. Nie chciałam tak szybko znów wrócić do oddzielnej jazdy do szkoły i z powrotem. W tym wypadku ojciec wyjątkowo zezwolił na to, by Edward odwoził mnie i przywoził, z jednoczesnym zastrzeżeniem, że jeśli tylko wrócę chociażby pięć minut później, niż to robiłam, gdy jeździłam swoją furgonetką, zabroni mu mnie wozić a pod szkołę będę podjeżdżać wozem policyjnym. Marna perspektywa.

Zapatrzyłam się w okno, próbując ułożyć sobie w głowie plan rozmowy z ukochanym. Mam być chłodna i spokojna, czy może jednak urządzić mu awanturę na parkingu szkolnym?

- Przyznaję, że nie mam pojęcia. – powiedział po chwili, najprawdopodobniej czekając, aż będzie miał pewność, że nie zadrży mu głos od powstrzymywanego śmiechu. Odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę, piorunując go wzrokiem.

- A więc nic nie wiesz o kartce, która jakimś cudem znalazła się dzisiaj rano na moim biurku? Tej kartce? – wyciągnęłam rękę, w której znajdowała się zgnieciona kulka.

- No dobrze, to moje. Ale gdy ją zostawiałem, była w dużo lepszym stanie niż teraz. – uśmiechnął się lekko, zerkając na moją poczerwieniałą z gniewu twarz. O Boże, czy on naprawdę próbuje udawać idiotę, czy to ze mnie robi kogoś niespełna rozumu?

- Bo najpierw ją zgniotłam, wrzuciłam do kosza a potem wyjęłam i parę razy docisnęłam piętą do podłogi.

- To tak traktujesz moje wyznania miłosne? – zapytał z udawanym zdumieniem pomieszanym ze smutkiem. – Dobrze, następnym razem przypomnij mi, żebym już nigdy nie pisał ci żadnych liścików.

- Zapytałeś w nim, czy za ciebie wyjdę! – zawołałam, coraz bardziej rozdrażniona jego spokojem.

- Naprawdę? Możliwe. No tak, było tam coś takiego. – znowu się uśmiechnął. Byliśmy już niedaleko szkoły. Jakim cudem dojechaliśmy tutaj tak szybko?

- A jakby zobaczył to Charlie? Wiesz, jak by zareagował? Najpierw zabiłby ciebie, potem mnie a na końcu siebie!

- Z technicznego punktu widzenia mnie już by nie mógł zabić, ale masz rację, was dwoje to byłaby duża strata. – skręcił na szkolny parking.

Westchnęłam bezradnie. Nie miałam do niego siły. Od tych dwóch miesięcy niemal codziennie, mniej lub bardziej, próbował wpłynąć na moją decyzję odnośnie… zalegalizowania naszego związku. Tak, śmiejcie się, ale nie mogłam nawet pomyśleć o słowie na „M" bez pojawienia się grymasu na twarzy. I Edward o tym wiedział, a mimo to nadal to robił. Nie mogłam zrozumieć, dlaczego. Przecież powiedziałam mu, skąd u mnie ta daleko idąca apatia do tego sakramentu. Ale on zdawał się być głuchy na moje argumenty.

Umilkłam, gdy Edward zaparkował i zgasił silnik. Nie powiedziałam też nic, kiedy otworzył przede mną drzwi, ze swoim plecakiem na ramieniu i moim w jednym ręku. Wysiadłam z auta zatrzaskując je, próbując na niego nie patrzeć. Zauważył diametralną zmianę w moim zachowaniu.

- Bello…? – powiedział cicho, zatrzymując mnie przy samochodzie. Oparł się jedną dłonią o jego bok, odcinając mi drogę ucieczki przed jego świdrującym spojrzeniem. Torbę z książkami położył na ziemi i wolną dłonią chwycił delikatnie moją brodę, zmuszając mnie, bym na niego spojrzała. Nienawidziłam, gdy patrzył na mnie tak intensywnie. Mogłabym wtedy przysiąc, że mimo niemożności czytania myśli, doskonale widzi to, co dzieje się w moim sercu.

Zamknęłam oczy, byle tylko uwolnić się od jego wzroku. Gdy wiedziałam, jak na mnie patrzył, trudno mi było ułożyć w głowie jakiekolwiek mądre zdanie.

- Przepraszam, Bello. Denerwuję cię, prawda? – usłyszałam melodyjny szept tuż przy swoim uchu. Zadrżałam mimowolnie, czując na skórze jego chłodny oddech. No tak, jego zachowanie nigdy nie pomagało mi w konstruktywnym wyrażaniu swoich myśli.

- Może trochę. – przyznałam w końcu, gdy już zapanowałam nad drżeniem głosu, spowodowanym jego bliskością. – Posłuchaj Edward, ja naprawdę się cieszę, że poprosiłeś mnie o… o rękę, inna dziewczyna pewnie mdlałaby z radości…

- Nie obchodzi mnie, co zrobiłaby inna dziewczyna. – przerwał mi zdecydowanie. – Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego ty się tak zachowujesz. I przyznam szczerze, że jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak zdenerwowany faktem, że twój umysł jest dla mnie cichy. – dodał po chwili.

No tak, pomyślałam, jeszcze tego by brakowało. Żeby wszedł w moja głowę i zastał tam ten totalny nieporządek, którego aż za bardzo byłam świadoma. Nabrałam powietrza w płuca.

- Kocham cię. – powiedziałam, postanawiając zacząć od rzeczy najbardziej oczywistych.

Edward uśmiechnął się czule i pogłaskał mnie zimną dłonią po policzku.

- Ja ciebie też.

- Nie mąć mi w głowie, kiedy próbuję powiedzieć ci coś poważnego, proszę. Za chwile stracę wątek.

W odpowiedzi tylko uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej niż wcześniej. Zdawało mi się, że bardzo lubi, kiedy przyznaję, że jego osoba mąci mi w głowie. Gdybym go nie znała, pomyślałabym, że jest to pierwszy stopień w drodze do samouwielbienia, czy coś. Tymczasem on po prostu cieszył się, że jego obecność jakoś na mnie działa, bo do narcystycznej miłości, to jemu akurat było bardzo daleko.

- Posłuchaj – zaczęłam znowu, ale i tym razem coś mi musiało przerwać. Oboje odwróciliśmy głowy. Nie coś a ktoś. Alice, idąca żwawym krokiem w naszą stronę.

- No wołam was i wołam. – westchnęła teatralnie, stając obok nas. Edward jednak nie zmienił pozycji. Nadal uniemożliwiał mi ucieczkę spod jego marmurowego ciała.

- Coś się stało, Alice? – zapytał, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć nutę zniecierpliwienia i hamowanej złości.

- Nic, nic. – zapewniła, po czym jej spojrzenie prześlizgnęło się po mnie i Edwardzie. – W czymś przeszkodziłam?

- To nie twoja sprawa, siostro. – odparł chłopak, odpychając się od auta. Miałam wrażenie, że również jest zły na Alice, że przeszkodziła w mojej wypowiedzi. Tyle, że ja, tak prawdę powiedziawszy, w dużo większym stopniu poczułam ulgę niż złość na dziewczynę.

- Mów, dlaczego nas wołałaś. – odezwałam się, zakładając na ramię plecak, który Edward wcześniej położył na ziemi.

- Właściwie to nie was a ciebie, Bello. – zagruchała, gdy we trojkę zmierzaliśmy do budynku szkoły. – Zastanawiałam się, czy nie pojechałabyś ze mną na zakupy dzisiaj po południu?

_Mało__jej__jeszcze__ubrań?_ – zapytałam samą siebie, ale na głos powiedziałam tylko:

- Jakaś specjalna okazja?

- Właściwie nie, ale dawno już razem nie wychodziłyśmy, widujemy się tylko w szkole. Co ty na to?

- Ona ma szlaban, Alice. – powiedział za mnie mój ukochany. – Jeśli Charlie się dowie…

- Rozmawiałam z Charliem wczoraj. – uśmiechnęła się a ja przystanęłam ze zdziwienia.

- Rozmawiałaś z nim?

- No tak, wczoraj. Zadzwoniłam, kiedy ty już spałaś. – mrugnęła do mnie. No tak, wczoraj powiedziałam Charliemu, że idę wcześniej spać tylko dlatego, żebym mogła dłużej nacieszyć się Edwardem. I cóż, musiałam być nim tak bardzo zaabsorbowana, że nawet nie usłyszałam dźwięku telefonu. Spojrzałam na niego. Wydawał się tak samo zdziwiony, ale tym, że nie usłyszał myśli mojego ojca, gdy jego siostra z nim rozmawiała. - Udało mi się go przekonać, żeby pozwolił ci jechać ze mną. – cały czas trajkotała Alice. – To co, zgodzisz się?

Nic dziwnego, że udało jej się go przekonać. Komendant Swan miał słabość do akurat tej dziewczyny z rodziny Cullenow. Można by nawet rzec, że po tym, jak Edward mnie zostawił, całą swoją sympatię do niego przelał właśnie na Alice.

- No dobrze, dobrze. – powiedziałam w końcu z uśmiechem, widząc jej błagalną minę.

- Świetnie, podjadę po ciebie o 15. – pisnęła, ucałowała mnie w policzek i już jej nie było. Stałam jeszcze przez chwilę, wstrząśnięta.

- Ona jest jak huragan. – skomentowałam po chwili milczenia, ze śmiechem kręcąc głową.

- Nie da się temu zaprzeczyć. – ukochany przyznał mi rację i, chwytając mnie delikatnie w talii, skierowaliśmy się do szkoły. Poważna rozmowa na razie musiała poczekać, ale ani ja, ani Edward nie wątpiliśmy, że powrócenie do niej jest nieuniknione.


	3. Chapter 2

**2. Zrozumienie **

Jak dobrze, że mój umysł nie działa tak, jak wszystkie inne a Alice nie ma podobnego daru co jej brat, pomyślałam, gdy wciągnęła mnie do kolejnego sklepu z ciuchami. Inaczej mogłaby usłyszeć przekleństwa pomieszane z jękami i słowami nienawiści pod jej adresem.

Uwielbiałam Alice, oczywiście. Była dla mnie jak siostra, której nigdy nie miałam. Ale czasami potrafiła doprowadzić mnie do takiego stanu, w którym ledwo nad sobą panowałam. Miałam wtedy ochotę zacisnąć dłonie na jej bladej szyi i ścisnąć z całej siły, aż oczy nie wyszłyby jej na wierzch. Nawet Jasper nie zdołałby mnie powstrzymać.

I dzisiaj był właśnie taki dzień. Wchodząc do entego z kolei sklepu, myślałam tylko o tym, by znów znaleźć się w domu, w swoim pokoju. Z moim młodym bogiem. Właściwie tylko tam mogliśmy oddawać się naszej – a przynajmniej mojej – ulubionej czynności, czyli próbom złamania postanowienia Edwarda i doprowadzenia go do stanu, w którym nie mógłby mi odmówić. A tymczasem jestem w Seattle i chodzę po centrum handlowym z jego siostrą, która ma garderobę większą niż salon w moim domu. Doprawdy, nie rozumiałam, co podniecającego Alice widzi w wykupywaniu połowy asortymentu każdego sklepu, tym bardziej, że miałam poważne wątpliwości, czy w ich domu jest jeszcze choć trochę miejsca, by pomieścić jej wszystkie rzeczy.

Ja widziałam coś podniecającego w zgoła innej czynności.

No dobra, jestem trochę sfrustrowana, przyznałam się sama przed sobą, siedząc na ławce, obłożona torbami Alice. Przed chwilą zdołałam ją przekonać, żeby sama weszła do sklepu, ponieważ mnie strasznie bolą nogi i muszę na chwilę usiąść. Zgodziła się, ale w jej oczach zauważyłam iskrę rozbawienia oraz politowania. Niemal słyszałam jej myśli: _biedny__człowiek!_

No więc Alice zniknęła wśród lasu wieszaków i sklepowych półek a ja zostałam sama z moim narastającym rozdrażnieniem. Co się ze mną działo? Przecież nigdy się tak nie zachowywałam, nawet wtedy, kiedy jak nigdy wcześniej przeszkadzał mi ten cholerny zdrowy rozsądek Edwarda.

Mniej lub bardziej, ale lubiłam wypady z jego siostrą, która zawsze zarażała mnie humorem oraz pozytywnym nastawieniem do życia. Dzisiaj miałam ochotę jak najszybciej wracać do domu. Dlaczego?

Nagle rozdzwoniła się komórka Alice, którą zostawiła mi pod opieką na wypadek gdyby ktoś zadzwonił a ona, ogarnięta szałem zakupów, tego nie usłyszała. Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz i mimo paskudnego samopoczucia, poczułam, że moje serce bije żywszym rytmem. Szybko wcisnęłam zieloną słuchawkę.

- Edward?

- Hej, czyżby Alice była zbyt zajęta, by odebrać? – usłyszałam melodyjny głos ukochanego.

- Właśnie ogołaca półki kolejnego sklepu – mruknęłam, spoglądając w stronę oszklonego wejścia, za którym widziałam dziewczynę niemal tanecznym krokiem przeczesującą firmowy asortyment.

- Przypominam ci, że sama tego chciałaś – zachichotał, najwyraźniej rozbawiony moim złym humorem. Gdybym mogła, chyba bym go udusiła.

Lista osób, które mnie wkurzały dzisiejszego dnia, wydłużyła się o jedno nazwisko. Mianowicie jego.

Po ciszy, jaka zapadła po jego słowach musiał zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak, ponieważ gdy znowu usłyszałam jego głos, był on pozbawiony radości. Stał się poważny.

- Bello, coś się stało?

- Nic, po prostu… sama nie wiem – westchnęłam. – Te zakupy to był jednak zły pomysł, nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że tak bardzo nie mam na nie ochoty.

- Co ci jest? Coś cię boli? – zapytał szybko. No tak, pomyślałam, przymykając na chwilę oczy. Gdy samemu jest się niemal niezniszczalnym wampirem, daje o sobie znać przesadna troska o zdrowie słabego człowieka, tak bardzo podatnego na wszelkie urazy.

- Nie, nic mnie nie boli – Tylko jakoś tak skręca mnie w żołądku, dodałam w myślach, szczęśliwa, że Edward nie może ich usłyszeć. – Jestem tylko trochę zmęczona. Jak wróci Alice, powiem jej, że chcę jechać do domu.

- Dobrze – odparł, ale nadal wydawał mi się nieco spięty. – Na pewno nie dzieje się nic, o czym chciałbym wiedzieć?

Wywróciłam oczami.

- Na pewno, Edwardzie, nie martw się.

- Okej – westchnął. – W takim razie jak tylko przyjdzie Alice, każ jej zabrać się do Forks, a jeśli tego nie zrobi, powiedz jej, że będzie mieć ze mną do czynienia.

- Jasne – przytaknęłam, wiedząc, że i tak nie użyję tego argumentu.

- Pa, kochanie – usłyszałam pieszczotliwe określenie wypowiedziane cichym, aksamitnym głosem i nagle całe moje rozdrażnienie jakby gdzieś uleciało. Jego miejsce zajęła przejmująca tęsknota za ukochanym, chociaż rozstaliśmy się nie dalej niż cztery godziny temu. Cała wieczność.

- Tęsknię za tobą – wyrzuciłam, zanim Edward zdążył się rozłączyć. Niemal widziałam jego czuły uśmiech, którym mnie obdarzał za każdym razem, gdy zbierało mi się na wyznania.

- Ja za tobą też – odpowiedział, pieszcząc moje ucho swoim barytonem.

- Czyli przyjdziesz?

Nie musiał pytać, gdzie.

- Oczywiście, że przyjdę. Kocham cię.

- A ja ciebie. Pa.

- Do zobaczenia.

Rozłączyłam się i westchnąwszy ciężko, wsunęłam telefon do kieszeni. Rozmowa z ukochanym pomogła pozbyć się w dużej mierze wewnętrznego napięcia, ale w dalszym ciągu coś nie pozwalało mi w pełni się rozluźnić. Miałam nadzieję, że to uczucie minie, gdy tylko zobaczę Edwarda. Odkąd go poznałam, to on był moją ostoją, gwarancją, że wszystko jest w porządku i dopóki jesteśmy razem, zawsze tak będzie.

Niestety, nie wszystko było w porządku i wszyscy moi wampirzy przyjaciele o tym wiedzieli. Przede wszystkim, Volturi. Nie miałam zamiaru siedzieć z założonymi rękami i czekać na ich wizytę, narażając tym samym rodzinę Edwarda i jego samego. Będąc w Volterze, złożyliśmy przysięgę, że w najbliższym czasie ulegnę przemianie. Jednak chyba tylko ja zdawałam się tym przejmować, a już najmniej mój ukochany. Jemu w głowie było tylko jedno. Małżeństwo. Brrrr.

Ale Volturi to nic, pomyślałam, obserwując Alice, która stała już przy kasie, płacąc za kupione ciuchy. To wampirzyca o płomiennorudych włosach zdawała się budzić we mnie większy strach niż cały klan jej pobratymców mieszkający we Włoszech. Wiedziałam, że Victoria nadal gdzieś tam jest i że nie daruje sobie tak po prostu. Że prędzej czy później znowu ją zobaczę. Pytanie tylko, czy wcześniej, niż moje kolejne spotkanie z Markiem, Kajuszem i Aro, czy może później?

Było koło 20, gdy w końcu przekroczyłam próg mojego domu. Od razu zauważyłam Charliego, który właśnie siadał na kanapie. Jak podejrzewałam, nie zdążył jeszcze przyjąć odpowiedniej pozy, która nie zdradziłaby mi, że właśnie przed chwilą wyglądał przez okno, chcąc się upewnić, że zakupy z Alice rzeczywiście były tylko zakupami z Alice. Inaczej – spotkałam się z Edwardem za jego plecami czy nie.

- Cześć – rzuciłam, udając, że nie zauważyłam, jak szybko opadł na mebel, chwytając w locie gazetę.

- Jak było? – zapytał, z pozoru niezainteresowany.

- Dobrze. Alice była zadowolona z zakupów – zrzuciłam kurtkę i buty, zastanawiając się, czy Edward już czeka na mnie w pokoju. – Za to mnie trochę rozbolała głowa, więc pójdę się położyć.

- Nie jesteś głodna? – spojrzał na mnie ze współczuciem. Aha, tak jakby to on miał mi zrobić coś do jedzenia. A raczej – tak jakby umiał.

- Nie, jadłam na mieście. Wezmę tabletkę i pójdę spać wcześniej, naprawdę boli mnie głowa.

Weszłam na gorę. Właściwie nie kłamałam, mówiąc, że źle się czuję. Rzeczywiście tak było. Zastanawiałam się, czy jest to spowodowane zmianą ciśnienia, czy może problem jest bardziej natury psychicznej.

Zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi pokoju, odwróciłam się i o mały włos nie dostałam zawału. Edward siedział na łóżku, pieczołowicie pisząc coś w jednym z zeszytów.

- Co robisz? – zapytałam, podchodząc do niego.

- Odrabiam ci pracę domową z biologii. Mnie się nudziło a ty będziesz miała więcej czasu w weekend – odparł, nie podnosząc głowy. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że źle się czujesz?

- Co? – wyrwało mi się, gdy siadałam obok niego. Nie zaszczycił mnie ani jednym spojrzeniem odkąd weszłam do pokoju. Zaczęłam dużo ciężej myśleć. – Kto ci powiedział, że źle się czuję?

- Alice. Usłyszałem jej myśli, kiedy się żegnałyście na podjeździe. Ty sama, przed chwilą, gdy rozmawiałaś z Charliem. Wszyscy wiedzą, tylko nie ja. – westchnął, kończąc pisać zdanie w moim zeszycie i dopiero teraz na mnie spojrzał. Z wrażenia przestałam oddychać. Topazowy kolor jego tęczówek porażał mnie za każdym razem, gdy tylko w nie spoglądałam. Teraz patrzyły one na mnie tak intensywnie, że poczułam się niczym jakiś nieznany okaz pod mikroskopem.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że źle się czujesz, Bello? – zapytał łagodnie, jednak słyszałam napięcie w jego głosie. Odłożył na bok zeszyt i długopis, oparł się łokciami o uda. I patrzył.

- Eghm… - Jakie było pytanie? – Nie powiedziałam ci, bo kiedy zadzwoniłeś, czułam się dobrze.

- Nieprawda. Słyszałem, że coś jest nie tak a mimo to powiedziałaś, że wszystko w porządku.

- Bo tak było! – zawołałam, ale zreflektowałam się, zdając sobie sprawę, że Charlie jest na dole. Mówiłam teraz prawie szeptem. – Posłuchaj, to tylko głowa, pewnie ciśnienie, albo coś takiego. Nic ważnego.

- Bello, wszystko, co ciebie dotyczy, jest dla mnie ważne. Kocham cię i chcę wiedzieć, kiedy coś się dzieje – Edward stał przy swoim. – Jakbyś się czuła, gdybym to ja ukrywał przed tobą stan mojego zdrowia?

Bo on akurat musi się przejmować swoim zdrowiem, pomyślałam, unosząc lekko brwi. Ale zaraz potem stanął mi przed oczami obraz, którego nie zapomnę do końca życia. Włochy i cierpiący Edward, niemal zwijający się z bólu… Odchrząknęłam nerwowo.

- No dobra, punkt dla ciebie – przyznałam. – Przepraszam, po prostu myślałam, że mi przejdzie. Poza tym nie chcę, żebyś zamartwiał się niepotrzebnie – szepnęłam, wyciągając rękę ku jego twarzy. Lekko pogłaskałam chłodny policzek, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Mój ukochany w końcu zrzucił maskę pozornej obojętności i roześmiał się cicho, melodyjnie, potrząsając głową.

- Jesteś niemożliwa, Bello. Mówiłem ci już kiedyś, że teraz ty jesteś moim życiem i nawet jeśli mam się zamartwiać z twojego powodu, to wolę to, niż nic nie wiedzieć – odszepnął z czułym uśmiechem.

Czy kiedyś mi to przejdzie? – pomyślałam, jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrując się w twarz Edwarda. Był taki piękny, taki nierealny. Mógł mieć dosłownie każdą a kochał właśnie mnie. Chyba nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaję. Ten wspaniały mężczyzna, cały mój…

Lampka w mojej głowie nagle zaczęła palić się jasnym światełkiem. Uśmiechnęłam się leciutko, nie pozwalając sobie na okazanie pełnego entuzjazmu wynikającego z dopiero co ułożonego planu. Opuściłam dłoń i przymknęłam powieki, wzdychając ciężko.

- Bello? Dobrze się czujesz? – usłyszałam po chwili zaniepokojony głos Edwarda. Rybka połknęła haczyk, ucieszyłam się w duchu.

- Nie wiem, jakoś tak… - szepnęłam niepewnie, otwierając oczy. – Czy mogłabym…? – wskazałam delikatnym ruchem głowy, co chcę zrobić i po chwili już byłam w jego ramionach, czując jedną jego dłoń na plecach, drugą gładzącą moje włosy. To było moje miejsce. Westchnęłam błogo, oplatając rękoma szyję Edwarda.

- Bello, kochanie – szepnął mi wprost do ucha. Zarżałam, gdy jego chłodny oddech owionął moją skórę. – Nic ci nie jest? Powiedz coś, proszę.

- Mmm, jesteś taki chłodny – mruknęłam, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie na jego szyi. Nie byłam pewna, ale chyba wziął moje zachowanie za efekt bólu głowy. Przycisnął mnie mocniej do siebie, najwyraźniej sądząc, że temperatura jego ciała w jakiś sposób pomaga mi się z tym uporać.

Haczyk siedzi głęboko, teraz wystarczy tylko powoli zwijać żyłkę.

- Edward? – zapytałam stłumionym głosem, prawie nie odrywając ust od jego skory.

- Słucham? – pogładził mnie czułym gestem po plecach.

- Zrobiłbyś coś dla mnie?

- Co tylko chcesz - zapewnił. Podniosłam głowę tak, że od jego twarzy dzieliło mnie kilka centymetrów. Widziałam teraz dokładnie plamki na złotych tęczówkach. Zmrużyłam oczy, udając skupienie.

- Mogę cię pocałować?

Mój ukochany zachichotał, przeczesując palcami moje włosy. Jego zdaniem musiałam być teraz niespełna rozumu. Tym lepiej.

- Możesz – powiedział rozbawiony i, nie czekając aż zmieni zdanie, dotknęłam ustami jego twardych, zimnych warg. Całowałam go, modląc się, by zaczął współpracować, inaczej mój plan legnie w gruzach. Westchnęłam z ulgą, gdy poczułam, że Edward, mimo wrodzonej ostrożności, wreszcie przestał być bierny. Z pasją oddawał pocałunki, jednak w dalszym ciągu czułam rezerwę, czułam, że się powstrzymuje. Nauczona więc poprzednimi razami, zwolniłam trochę tempo, by czuł, że nie oczekuję niczego więcej jak tylko tego, co jest w stanie mi dać. Zadziałało! Edward wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Pogłębiłam więc pocałunek, lecz nie na tyle, by włączyć dzwonek ostrzegawczy w głowie chłopaka. Gdy wprowadzałam w życie mój plan, nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że wytrwanie w nim będzie takie trudne! Ledwo nad sobą panowałam, nie mówiąc już o oddychaniu. Całą siłą woli powstrzymywałam się, by nie rzęzić jak zepsuty wentylator. Serce biło mi tak szybko, aż dziwiłam się, że jeszcze nie wyskoczyło z piersi.

Delikatnym ruchem wplotłam palce we włosy Edwarda, odrywając usta tylko po to, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Niestety, ukochany wykorzystał ten moment, by przerwać zabawę.

- Bello, wystarczy… - czy mi się wydawało, czy jego głos naprawdę był lekko ochrypły?

- Wcale nie, jeszcze nie skończyłam cię całować. – mruknęłam i pochyliłam się ku niemu, chcąc kontynuować przerwaną czynność, ale on chwycił mnie za ramiona odsunął od siebie o kilkanaście centymetrów.

- Bello.

- Edward! – pisnęłam płaczliwym głosem. Płacz? Naprawdę zbierało mi się na płacz? Jeszcze tego brakowało. Z drugiej strony miałam już dosyć jego uników i marnych tłumaczeń, typu, jak to nie możemy tego zrobić, bo niechcący mnie zabije. Ile razy można wałkować jedno i to samo?

- Kochanie, mówiłem ci już…

- Że to jest niebezpieczne, tak? – przerwałam mu, odsuwając się od niego jeszcze bardziej, aż na samą krawędź lóżka. – Że możesz mi wgnieść dłoń w czaszkę i tak dalej?

Gdyby głos przestał mi drżeć, efekt byłby dużo lepszy, pomyślałam, czując pod powiekami zdradzieckie łzy.

- Bello…

- To teraz ja ci coś powiem. Gówno prawda.

Widziałam, jak Edward wciągnął powietrze. Mimo tego, że żył już ponad 100 lat i był świadkiem kształtowania się naszego języka, byłam niemal pewna, że do przekleństw nie był przyzwyczajony. Miałam ochotę się roześmiać. Albo rozpłakać.

- Gdybyś nie chciał mnie skrzywdzić, nigdy byś tego nie zrobił i albo o tym wiesz, albo nie chcesz się do tego przyznać, bo… - przerwałam nagle. Nie byłam pewna, czy dalsze słowa przejdą mi przez gardło z jednego prostego powodu. Nie zniosłabym myśli, że są one prawdziwe.

Jego twarz w jednym momencie stała się nieprzenikniona. Zacisnął zęby a jego oczy lekko pociemniały. Z gniewu? Z bólu?

- Bo co, Bello? – zapytał, starając się nie wybuchnąć. – Dokończ, proszę.

Teraz pożałowałam, że w ogóle zaczęłam ten temat, że nie dałam sobie spokoju, jak zwykle po tym, gdy próbowałam go… uwieść. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę.

- Bo tak naprawdę tego nie chcesz – szepnęłam, ze wzrokiem wbitym w jego pierś. – Bo gdybyś chciał, zrobiłbyś wszystko, żeby… żebyś mógł to zrobić.

Zapadła cisza, słychać było tylko szaleńcze bicie mojego serca, które powoli wracało do normy. Nie miałam odwagi spojrzeć Edwardowi w twarz, nie chciałam usłyszeć komentarza do wypowiedzianych przeze mnie słów.

Nie wiem, ile czasu tak siedzieliśmy, w końcu poczułam, że mój ukochany bardzo powoli wstaje z łózka. Kątem oka zobaczyłam, jak wsuwa ręce do kieszeni dżinsów.

- Nic o mnie nie wiesz – powiedział w końcu a jego głos brzmiał, jakby był bardzo zmęczony. To stwierdzenie mnie zabolało. – Nie wiesz, co czuję. Nie masz pojęcia o walce, którą muszę staczać sam ze sobą za każdym razem, gdy jesteś blisko. Codziennie ryzykujesz życiem będąc zaledwie kilka metrów ode mnie, rozumiesz? Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem udaje mi się w ogóle cię dotykać, nie mówiąc o pocałunkach. A ty chcesz, żebym… - głos mu się załamał. Spojrzałam na niego, lekko rozchylając usta.

- Edwardzie…

- To nie jest żadne moje widzimisię, nie pojmujesz? – przeczesał palcami włosy w geście zniecierpliwienia. – Wiem, kim jestem i wiem jaki jestem. Jestem wampirem. Zabójcą, który w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób zakochał się w swojej ofierze. Mordercą z niezwykle rozwiniętym instynktem. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci, że na polowaniu nie jesteśmy do końca sobą? Działamy właśnie pod wpływem tego instynktu. Można powiedzieć, że jesteśmy w pewien sposób w amoku. Boję się, Bello, naprawdę się boję, że podobnie będzie, gdybyśmy spróbowali… - spojrzał mi w oczy, szukając zrozumienia. – Bez względu na to, jak bardzo tego chcę… Nie wierzysz mi, prawda? – uśmiechnął się smutno, widząc moją minę. - Nie wierzysz, że mogę pragnąć tego tak bardzo jak ty? No cóż, w takim razie cię zaskoczę, bo tak jest. Ale bez względu na to, nie jestem w stanie zaryzykować twojego życia tylko po to, by sprawdzić, jak daleko przebiega linia mojej samokontroli. Przykro mi.

Po tych słowach spuścił głowę i kołysząc się lekko na piętach, znów wsadził dłonie do kieszeni. Wyglądał tak bezradnie, cierpiąco… Nie mogłam dalej być zła. Nie po tym, co powiedział. Wstałam i podeszłam do niego, nie zdając sobie sprawy z łez, które w końcu popłynęły z moich oczu. Drżącymi palcami dotknęłam jego policzka, by po chwili wziąć jego twarz w obie dłonie. Zmusiłam Edwarda, by na mnie spojrzał.

- Przepraszam. – wydusiłam, ledwo panując nad głosem. – Przepraszam. – zdążyłam jeszcze powtórzyć, zanim na dobre się rozpłakałam, wtulając twarz w jego tors a rękoma oplatając go w pasie. Jak mogłam być tak samolubna? Jak mogłam nie pomyśleć o tym, jakie emocje odczuwa Edward nie jako mój chłopak a jako wampir? O Boże, nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co mu powiedziałam. Jak on musiał się czuć?

Ale on tylko kołysał mnie w ramionach, mocno przyciskając do siebie. Jak przez mgłę słyszałam jego przeprosiny, słowa, że nie powinien, że nie chciał, że to jego wina. Nie zgadzałam się, ale już mu nie odpowiedziałam, nie miałam siły. Po jakimś czasie, zmęczona szlochem, który na szczęście nie doszedł do uszu Charliego, czułam, jak ukochany kładzie mnie do łózka, przykrywa czymś i chce się odsunąć, ale ja na w pół przytomna, jeszcze mocniej zacisnęłam ręce na jego ciele tak, że musiał zostać. Zasnęłam na dobre dopiero, kiedy wiedziałam, że Edward jest przy mnie i nigdzie się nie wybiera.


End file.
